Knowing
by I or Eye
Summary: He knew something she didn't. Finn's POV. RxQ


_**Knowing**_

**_by I or Eye (Me)_**

* * *

He knew something Rachel Berry didn't. He knew that Rachel liked Quinn. Quinn as in popular _Quinn Fabray_, head-bitch-in-charge of McKinley High. That was why he was so adamant on getting married to Rachel the day after they've won the competition. Because if he didn't get married to her the sooner, Rachel was going to realize her feelings for the blonde and he would end up losing her for good. And he refused that to let that happen, not while he still had the power to stop it. That and because he loved her with his whole heart.

When Rachel hesitated after Finn told her, "It's now or never", he knew that that was it. He saw her turn around to text the ex cheerleader and his heart plummet in an uneasy way. It was like a knife twisting his gut just watching her face contort into worry as her gaze never flicker from the screen of her mobile phone. But Finn was a stubborn guy; he'd never give in.

"Rachel," he called her pleadingly, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked at his direction, but not maintaining eye contact as she nibbled on her lip. But she did not move from her spot. Her hands were clasping the phone restlessly.

The brunette jumped when her phone rang, dispelling the silence in the air. Her phone clattered to the floor at her weak grasp and she scrambled to pick it up and paused when she saw Quinn's ID flashing across the screen like an alarm. She accepted the call instantly and breathed out like she'd run a marathon, "Quinn? Where— "

"Quinn? I can't hear you – Quinn?" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she focused listening to the other end of the line. The singer stared at the phone frantically.

"What's wrong?" He heard Santana voicing out her curiosity.

"It- It's Quinn but I couldn't hear her over the noise at where she's at," Rachel replied stiffly. Finn could see her hands trembling.

"What noise?" Someone, Finn heard vaguely, asked.

"I don't know. Before the line got cut off... it, it sounded distorted... as if..." Rachel did not finish her sentence and Santana yanked the phone out of the girl's hands.

Finn assumed she hit the redial button and then another button in irritation. Soon a dial tone filled the air as the phone was now put on loud speak. It rang three times before it was answered and Santana was already cursing her in Spanish, or at least that's what Finn thought she said and the fiery Latina ended with a "Where are you!"

There was something crackling at the background and lots of shuffling sound with muffled voices and heavy breathing. It seemed like an eternity that they waited with bated breath.

"Quinn?" Santana barked out, albeit uncertainly. "You had better not be at some bar getting drunk and wallowing in self pity or I'll—"

"_R-Ra...che."_

A raspy voice gasped. Finn could barely hear the blonde's nasally voice over the scuffling sound. A loud clatter from the other end filled the air, shocking the listeners.

"_Hello?_" A male's voice came loud and clear and after that everything became a blur to Finn as he heard the words "blonde teen", "truck" and "freak accident" bleeding out of the phone's speaker. His blood ran cold and he watched as his fiancée lost the control of her legs as she collapsed to the ground with a strangled cry. Her cries and half chants of "_Quinn, Quinn, Quinn_" over and over again as she rocked her body to and fro broke his heart further.

It was minutes later he found himself alone with his mother in that room after everybody had rushed –Rachel being half hauled by Santana and Brittany- out presumably to wherever Quinn was taken to. The static sound in his ears was deafening as he stood there now alone, letting the realization sink in that Rachel now no longer was a part of his life anymore.

* * *

**_A/N: So, like I wrote and edit this when I was waiting for my delayed flight in the airport (5 hours) to the west for a festival in Asia. It was one helluva wait I can assure you that. Not frickin' fun. At all._**

**_Well, that aside, hi! Gosh, it's been a long time since I last set foot in the Glee fandom... but anyway this is my first Glee (short) fic/drabble(?) and my take on what should've happened during Rachel's and Finn's wedding. Yeah, I know this is in Finn's POV, but writing him was kinda fun even though I dislike Finn a lot in the series. Let me know how I fare with this._**

**_-Fei_**


End file.
